Amusement park
by Fan999123
Summary: Someone is following Tohru while her and her friends are at an amusement park. Who is he? How does he know Tohru? R&R rated for later chapters. I don't think I will update this but I might get into the mood to later I forgot what I was wrighting about.
1. Who

**Who is this guy stalking Tohru at an amusement park that Momiji wins Tickets to. Please R&R **

** Chapter One**

Yuki, kyo, Shigure, and everyone else woke up bright and early to the smell of Tohru cooking breakfast. Tohru was humming a song she knew from before she started living with the Sohmas. She was cooking eggs, bacon, and hash browns (she never made before) when she heard everyone in the dinning area. There was Hatori sitting at the end of the table and Shigure at the other and Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Honajima, Uotani, Kisa, and Hiro sitting in the middle between Hatori and Shigure.

"Good morning every one" Tohru said with excitement.

" Good morning Tohru" everyone said at the same time.

Tohru placed everyone's food on the table in front of everyone. Before she knew it the food was gone in the blink of an eye. Only Hatori, Kagura, Hiro, Kisa, and her self still didn't finish. They all couldn't wait for the day ahead.

FLASHBACK

"Tohru, Tohru" Momiji yelled with great excitement.

"Guess what, Guess what," He yelled even louder than before.

"I just won 12 tickets to the new Amusement park called Fun It Up (not the best name) on the radio" Momiji said still trying to catch his breath.

"Wow" Tohru said with excitement in her voice "Whom are you going to take with you"

Momiji answered " You, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Haru, Hatori, Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, and your friends Honajima and Uotani."

"Are you sure that's who you want to take" Tohru said with a little shyness in her voice.

"Yes" Momiji answered, "I already asked everyone if they could go they all said yes so can you Tohru?"

"Of coarse" Tohru answered

Momiji said excitedly "Yeah I can't wait to go!"

"Me neither" Tohru said excitedly

End Of Flash Back

Beep Beep "There's the bus" Shigure said, "everyone read?"

"Yes" everyone answered

"Then lets roll" Shigure said with excitement

Everyone got on to the bus and everything was great. There were fights the whole way there but it was worth it when they got there. It took about 2 hours to get there because of traffic and everything. When they finally got there everyone separated.

"See you all later" the bus driver said

"Good by" Momiji said "see you later"

When everyone separated into groups Hatori, Kisa, Momiji and Hiro where in one group. In another group there was Shigure, Kagura, and Haru. The last group had Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Honajima, and Uotani. Hatori came up with the groups and everyone followed his orders.

"Everyone stay in your groups it might be a dangerous place" Hatori said

While Tohru's group were walking together they walked paced a mysteries guy screaming to the parks manager saying, "we don't have anyone to sing for our midnight show our last singer has a cold." "How will the show go on."

The park manager said trying to settle him down "I will try to find someone to fill in if I cant we wont have the show."

As Tohru and everyone walked by the man looked and saw Tohru He thought he recognized her but it seemed she didn't recognize him. Then he started to follow them as they got on the rides he waited at the exit like he was waiting for some one else. He followed them very slowly and mysteriously as he tried to remember where he's seen a girl like Tohru before. When everyone went to the restroom Tohru went to get some drinks for everyone. When she got everyone's drink she turned around while carrying her drinks and the man said "Tohru"

All of the sudden Tohru screamed as she dropped all the drinks. Everyone turned and looked at Her and the man. Yuki and everyone else did not hear her scream.

"Tohru is that really you"

**When I get a review I will Wright more and hopefully a longer chapter. Cliffhanger don't you just hate me (Don't hate me) LOL R&R! **


	2. Where

**Chapter 2**

"Tohru is that you?" the man asked.

"Yes it is, Ivon (Evon) is that you?" Tohru asked

"Yes, Tohru" he answered, "you really grew from the last time I saw you."

"Wow your hair really grew it use to be short and spiky," Tohru said calmly with her heart starting to beat faster "Did you grow? I thought you were tall before but wow."

"Yes I did, will you come with me I have to talk to you?" He asked

"I have to tell the people I'm with not to worry I'll be right back" she answered with her heart jumping even faster now.

Ivon said, "NO, we don't have time for that now come on."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her with him.

"Let me go" she screamed at the top of her lungs "let me go, let me go, let me go please," she begged.

"STOP screaming, I have to ask you something in private so come with me" Ivon told her

"Ok" she said

Mean While

In Shigure's group, Kagura asked, "Can we go see Kyo I miss him?"

Shigure said as calmly as possible with out laughing "No, let him be with his group for awhile we will try to find him later ok."

"OK, but I really miss him," Kagura said

"I know" Shigure said

"Where's Tohru" Yuki screamed, "she went to get drinks and now she's not there."

Uotani said "you lost her I thought you guys had an eye on her all I did was take a piss and now she's gone."

Yuki said, "We need to find her."

Hanajima said, "I'll try to follow her waves there coming from that direction" she pointed down a small path around one of the biggest roller coasters there.

"Kyo you go east, I'll go west, Uotani you go south, and Hanajima you follow those waves" Yuki said his hearty starting to race cause Tohru was missing " If anyone sees the other groups tell them what happen so they can look to."

"Wow" Uotani said, "The prince is very good at giving orders."

"Ok everyone lets go." Hanajima said "Her waves are getting less strong by the minute so we have to hurry."

"Let me go" Tohru yelled even louder than before" Your hearting me."

Ivon dragged her into a building down a hallway and into a dark room with only a light over the table with 2 chairs.

"I have to ask you something," he told her as calmly as possible "please don't scream."

Tohru started crying from fear. What did he want to ask her she thought? He isn't going to hurt her is he?

"Hey Shigure is that you, wow I was looking for you everywhere" Uotani said out of breath

Shigure asked, " What's wrong?" with a puzzled look on his face.

"Tohru is missing," she said

"What" Shigure said?

"Tohru is missing" Uotani told Shigure again

"She's missing we have to find her" He said walking off to find the rest of his group and tell them the news of Tohru so they can all look.

"Hatori is that you?" Kyo asked out of breath" What the Hell I've looked everywhere for you."

"What's wrong?" Hatori asked

"Tohru is missing we need to find her" Kyo told Hatori

"Calm down Kyo" Hatori told Kyo as calmly as possible " We'll find her" we have to he thought. He went to wait for his group to get off the ride so they can help look.

Ivon walked out of the room and Tohru wanted to know what he wanted to ask her? What he was going to do to her and wonder if anyone was worried about her?

She started really crying as the door opened.

Ok here it is Review and tell me how you like it so far I don't care if its bad if you think its good I'll update again ASAP!


	3. What

Chapter 3

Tohru started to cry as the door started slightly opening with just a little bit of light showing through. Some shadowy figure came in and grab Tohru and pushed her against the wall she was not able to tell who the person was but she knew it might not be a good time to find out.

Hatori saw a park police officer and ran towards him trying to keep calm. He yelled, " she's missing, she's missing" (like the police officer would know who she is.)

"Ok" he said, "who is she I need a full description of what she looks like, where she came from and are you her father sir?"

"No I'm not her father she lost her father and mother and are family took her in" pointing to everyone else trying to search for Tohru.

"Sir you are going to have to come with me to my office and tell me everything ok" He told Hatori.

Hatori walked over to his group and told them to look for Shigure and help them look for Tohru. If you see any sign of her come and find me I will be at the police station.

"Ok" everyone told him not wanting to argue

Yuki ran around and then bumped into Hanajima and asked, "Did you find her"

" No but her waves are coming from over there" pointing at the building "there getting stronger and strong" she finished.

Both of them ran over towards the building and tried to open the door when it wouldn't open they ran to the back door and saw a note hanging on the door. They both read the note and ran towards the police station or to find one of the adults.

Tohru started screaming as the shadowy figure pushed her against the wall. She felt a hand start go up towards hey chin and grab her chin. All of the sudden she felt something on her lips it was all wet and she sunk into it. When she gasped from what had just happened some wet object went shooting into her mouth. The man's hand that was on her chin was holding her against the wall as his other hand started going up and down her side as it got closer and closer to her boobs she started to hesitate. His hand went passed her boob and straight to her clothes as Tohru started to struggle he successfully opened the first button as the man went for the second the door flew opened from behind them and Tohru let out a scream and fell to the floor trying to close the buttons on her shirt the man had opened. (Remember she was pined to the wall so she did almost get raped No one talked because he was in her mouth so she couldn't scream but she did try to push him away)

Hanajima ran slowly behind Yuki as he searched for someone to tell. He finally found a police officer and yelled, "Someone took her, someone took her."

"Calm down sir you and your friend come with me so we can find your missing person and you can answer some questions for me ok" the police officer told Yuki trying to calm him down.

"Ok" he said, "lets go."

Shigure group was trying to find one of the other groups or possible Tohru. When all of the sudden he saw Yuki, and Hanajima with a police officer taking them some where. Shigure walked up to them and asked, " What are you doing?"

"We are going to explain what Tohru looks like and see if they can find her. I think we know where she is but we cant get in there" showing Shigure the note they found earlier.

As Shigure read the note he started screaming in his head and said " we need to get her back."

"What does the note say?" Haru asked as he reached to grab it. "O My goodness what on earth does it mean?" he asked.

"Let me go" Tohru demanded as she was on the floor in a ball "let me go please, Who are you and what do you want?" Tohru asked scared out of her mind.

The man that just walked in and said " Don't be scared Tohru we need to asked you something that is very important. He said, " Will you ………………………"

Cliffhanger wander what will happen next chapter. R&R so I know how you like it please Ok.


	4. WHY

Chapter 4

"will you………….."

The note

If you want Tohru back meet us at the midnight show. Here's your pass this should be good to get all of you back stage. That is where you shall find her. Enjoy the show. If you try to find her before then we will kill her.

Signed,

Ivon

" We need to get her back" Shigure said.

" We will" said the police officer "now if you all come with me we will try to find the rest of your group."

By the time they got there everyone else was already there. Shigure's group, Yukis group (except for Tohru), and Hatori was explaining Tohru to the police officer. Shigure gave the note to the police officer and he said "Ok, I guess all we can do is look for her until the concert so how about all of you guys calm down and wait till the concert. Then go back stage and, we will set up a plan to get her back if we see her earlier then we will contact you. Here' a cell phone" he handed the cell phone to Hatori " All we can do is look for her until the concert if we hear anything we will call you.

"Ok" Hatori said, " If we hear anything else then we will be sure to contact you."

"Ok" said the officer.

"Will you sing at the midnight concert?" Ivon asked Tohru "If you do we will allow you to go and never bother you again. Just sing like you use to"

"How many songs" Tohru asked

"5" he said

"I'm nothing like I use to be are you sure I can still sing like I use to"

"Yes it's five hour's away we will help you this will be great please say yes"

"Ok" Tohru said as long as my family is not there.

"I am so sorry we already invited them, " Ivon said

"O well they would have figured it out either way so lets get started."

Tohru said

"Great," Ivon said, " I'm glad you agreed."

" Why the midnight show?" Yuki asked

**Ok here it is. It might be a little confusing and that's ok It will clear up later lol. R&R even if you think its horrible please**


End file.
